


the images of her

by fluid_princex



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drug Use, How Do I Tag, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Other, Pining, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 12:54:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29153895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluid_princex/pseuds/fluid_princex
Summary: i've been thinking about her nonstop for a week now but tonight was different. i kept seeing images of her in my mind.





	the images of her

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this at 7 am while on molly so,,,,,,yeah

The first image was as I did the line. I could almost feel her eyes on me as I took it in. There would be a smirk on her face when I finally looked over, a smirk that promised something. Immediately the rolled up dollar is replaced with a blunt. The smoke follows the powder into my nose before escaping my lips and I see her again. Our lips are so close but not quite touching as she steals the cloud from my lungs. I often wonder what her lips would feel like, taste like, against mine. The molly is starting to kick in now. The weed is taking a hold on me. My friends suggest a game, ask a question and everyone answers. Eventually a question about our kinks rolled around. I had just confessed my interest in watching and being watched when she appeared in my thoughts again, standing above me like a goddess demanding worship while I knelt before her. She delivers a swift kick to my ribs knocking me to the side. "Of course a dumb attention whore like you would want to be watched." The words hold so much venom as they slide off her glorious tongue. Someone taps my shoulder and I come back into myself. My heart is racing almost as fast as my mind. We finish another blunt. Everyone is doing their own thing. I decide to think some more. This time she is sitting on the edge of her bed looking down at me. For a while she says nothing and it stays completely silent until she announces her command. She spreads her legs and pulls the leash toward herself. The look on her face screams 'get on with it' and so I do. My head falls between her heavenly thighs to lap at her heat. Her hand weaves itself into my hair and pulls as a moan tumbles from her perfect mouth. "Good puppy." It comes out breathy, barely there, but I hear it. We start saying our goodbyes at 3:30 am, everyone heading to bed. Though I go in my room, I do not fall asleep. I simply lay in bed daydreaming. My blood is boiling as I lay exposed on her sheets, a terrain of flushed skin for wandering hands to explore. And explore she does. Her mighty hands map every inch of me as she praises me. A few tears slip down my cheek as she enters me, not from pain but from the sheer overwhelming emotion. Someone as great as her worshiping me, kissing me, loving me. It's too much for my heart to handle. She wipes away my tears as she brings me higher and higher, closer and closer to the edge, until, like Icarus, I fall. She is there to catch me tightly in her arms with soft words. Now the sun is rising and I am in my bed with nothing but the images of her.


End file.
